4 just a dollar
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Wedding bells ring'. A small Lilly / Oliver - story. Romantic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**4 just a dollar**

**Lilly and Oliver have been husband and wife for a year and this night it's their one year anniversary.**

"Lillian Truscott, you look so beautiful." says Oliver as he enters their bedroom and sees Lilly in a sexy red dress.

"You look pretty hot too, Oliver." says Lilly with a smile.

Oliver is wearing a black tuxedo.

"Thanks, Lilly." says Oliver.

Oliver and Lilly walk downstairs.

As they walk out through the front-door they see Miley waiting for them.

"Wow! Why are you two so fancy lookin' tonight, Lils?" says Miley.

"It's Ollie's and mine one year anniversary of being husband and wife, remember...?" says Lilly.

"Oh! That's tonight?" says Miley. "I forgot."

"Ah, I see! We're on the way out to have a romantic dinner." says Oliver.

"Have a great night, guys! See ya tomorrow!" says Miley.

"See ya, Miles!" says Oliver as he and Lilly get into the car.

15 minutes later Oliver and Lilly arrive at Lilly's favorite spanish restaurant.

"You know how much I like this place. They have the best pasta in Malibu." says Lilly.

"I know! You've always been a fan of this place so there was really no other choice for tonight, Lilly." says Oliver.

"Awww, Ollie! You're the best husband in the world." says Lilly in a soft cute voice.

"Oh no!" says Oliver.

"Something wrong, Oliver?" says Lilly.

"Look!" says Oliver as he points towards the window.

Inside the restaurant there's not a single empty table.

"It's gonna be impossible to get a table here tonight!" says Lilly. "No..."

"Looks like every damn couple in Malibu's in there." says Oliver. "I'm really sorry, Lillian."

"Ollie, it's okey..." says Lilly with a sad voice.

"Let's go back home..." says Oliver as he give Lilly a kiss.

Later back home.

"Seems like we need to have our anniversary right here." says Oliver as he walk over to the kitchen and grab a bowl of popcorn, two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Lilly sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Wine and popcorn. Not exactly what I wanted to give you tonight, Lils. Still it's all we have..." says Oliver as he put the wine and popcorn on the table and take his seat on the couch next to his wife.

"Oliver, it's cute. I'm not mad at you. True, it's not the romantic thing I thought it would be, but it's cute...in a dorky fun way. It's okey, Oliver." says Lilly with a smile.

"And of course...this..." says Oliver as he take out his wallet and give Lilly a one dollar-bill.

"Huh?" says Lilly confused.

"A dollar. Exactly what I gave you after our first date, Lillian. Did you actually forget?" says Oliver.

"Yes, I forgot..." says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"Anyway, now you know." says Oliver.

"Thanks, Ollie!" says Lilly with a girly childish voice. She put the one dollar-bill into her white handbag.

"Some wine, Lillian?" says Oliver.

"Aww! Yes, please." says Lilly.

Oliver pour Lilly a glass of wine.

"Here!" says Oliver as he hand Lilly the glass.

"Ollie, my love..." says Lilly. "You're awesome, you know this, don't you?"

"You tell me that everyday, Lils. I love to hear it though." says Oliver as he pour a glass of wine for himself. "I'm so happy that you're my wife."

"If so even for just a simple dollar I'd marry you, mr Oliver Oscar Oken!" says Lilly as she put her hands on Oliver's shoulders and kiss him with sensuality and passion.

"Lilly, my love...you're so funny! I've always loved that about you." says Oliver.

"You're one of the few who love my sense of humor, Ollie. I could never be with a man who hate my jokes." says Lilly.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, you're really such a sweet, sexy, smart and beautiful woman. I love you!" says Oliver.

"And I love you, Oliver!" says Lilly.

Oliver drink some of his wine.

"Lils, wanna dance?" says Oliver.

Lilly drink some of her wine.

"Sure, Oliver! I'd love that!" says Lilly.

Oliver walk over to the stereo and put on a soft romantic song.

"Lillian Truscott, may I have this dance with you?" says Oliver.

"With true pleasure, Oliver Oken!" says Lilly.

Oliver and Lilly start to dance to the music.

"Ollie, wanna go upstairs later for some grown up-fun?" says Lilly.

"Sure, Lilly! Later." says Oliver.

"This is the best anniversary ever, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"Thank you, Lilly!" says Oliver.

**The End.**


End file.
